Clash of Time and Wind
by Colin Creevey
Summary: Someone mysterious tries to kill Link. Surely, if Link can take Ganondorf, he can surely take a figure looking human. Why then, is he having trouble? On top of that, someone or something else is after our hero! SEQUEL COMING. SEE PROFILE!
1. Chapter 1

**Clash of Time and Wind**

**Chapter 1: Not a Swabbie **

Link stood on the front-most part of Tetra's pirate ship, his green hat waving behind him in the wind. The King of Red Lions, the boat who had lost its old ability to speak once drowned with his land of Hyrule in the last battle mere six months ago, was left back at his home island of Outset when he came across some rough waves, disabling him to pass through. He thought it must be the Great Sea borders. So he got the aid of the pirate Tetra, his good friend and ally in helping him defeat Ganondorf, The King of Evil.

"Hey, Link, we're approaching the Great Waves now, so it'll be wise to stay off the front acting like a showoff," Tetra's voice went behind him.

Link turned around to face the young girl. He almost got over the fact that she was in fact Princess Zelda, but sometimes it hit him hard when reminded of it mentally.

Link got off quietly. He didn't speak. He made his way to the bottom cabin where his swabbie mentor Niko was, nodding at Miss Tetra as he passed.

Link opened the door and went downstairs. The pirates made his own special cabin for him when staying with them. He could be called a half pirate himself. They were his allies. He went in his cabin and lay down on his bed. It was very comfortable. He closed his eyes, about to drift off to sleep when a knock came and the door opened. He looked up tiredly. Short little Niko walked in.

"Hey swabbie, why don't you clean with me, you know, and jump around like we used to?" Niko asked.

Now, Link spoke. "I passed all your tests," he yawned. "There's nothing left."

Niko looked down, "I guess this is just one of the typical cases when the learner surpasses the master."

"Not so typical, but I'm no swabbie," Link said, falling back on his pillows. "Orca, the Koroks, my little sister Aryll, they all think I'm a swordsman, and that's what I am. It's what Daphnes would've wanted. He'd hate to see me acting swabbie again. It's just not me."

"Why are you even back with us then?" Niko asked.

"It's not that I'm no pirate, you misunderstand me. I just don't like being the underling of some…"

"So, you're done for good?" Niko asked sadly.

"Not for good, but yeah I'm done," Link answered hardly. He didn't like putting Niko down like this, but he didn't like swabbie either.

"If I moved up, would you listen to me?" Niko asked hopefully.

"Niko, don't take it personally," Link said, feeling bad. "See, I feel so useless jumping around on crates."

"I understand, I guess," Niko said sadly. "Come see sometimes though, promise?"

"That, I can do, for old-times sake," Link said, smiling tiredly. "Can you do me a favor though? I'm kind of tired, and it's getting late. Tell the miss to anchor, please."

"It's not even six yet!"

"Just tell her," Link yawned, before drifting off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Clash of Time and Wind**

**Chapter 2: The Great Sword**

As Link requested, Tetra hit anchor and scheduled for sailing again the next day. Link just started to fall asleep when he felt something under his pillow. He got up, eyes wide for the time being. He felt under his pillow. It was something sharp. Lifting his pillow, he saw a new sword. With it was a note in Miss Tetra's handwriting.

_Dear Link,_

_Since you lost the Master Sword in the battle six months ago, I thought I'd give you one of our better swords. The Master Sword can't be recovered. Taking it from the head of Ganon's stone self will free him. I thought I'd make it up to you by passing on a swords handed down to me by my mother. _

_Yours Forever,_

_Princess Zelda_

Link smiled at the sword. He took it out of its golden sheath. The handle was gold with a sapphire ruby in the center. On each upper side was a red ruby. Engraved in one flat side of the sword were plenty of Emerald Diamonds and on the other flat side were more emeralds but one space engraved the writing: _The Great Sword._

Link looked at it was awe. He expected it to be heavy, but the contrary, it was quite light. He felt some kind of feeling for the treasure. It looked richer than that found in a chest. This was what he called real treasure, not what Tetra and her crew was typically searching for.

Another knock on the door went and it opened the Miss Tetra herself, "I was just wondering if you found… oh!"

"Hey, thanks Tets," Link said, smiling tiredly.

Tetra blushed, "Don't call me 'Tets,'" Tetra said, smiling red. "It's 'Tetra.'"

"It was… kind of you," Link said, looking closely at her.

"Don't be silly," Tetra said. She was still red with a combination of pride, elation, and blush. She left the cabin, closing it softly behind her.

Link felt weird talking to Miss Tetra just then. Somehow, he thought the Great Sword was a stronger than the original Master Sword, but where did it get its power from? Where did the pirates even get it? He fell asleep thinking about that.


	3. Chapter 3

**Clash of Time and Wind**

**Chapter 3: The Dream **

Link found himself in a red cave. He didn't know how he got there. All he knew was that this was not home. He looked around. He saw he was standing on a platform over bubbling red lava. His breathing was quite calm nonetheless.

"Link, I've been waiting for you," a familiar voice said behind him.

Link spun around only to see he who Link thought was dead. It was The King of Hyrule; Daphnes Nohansen Hyrule.

Link gaped open-mouthed at him. He felt a rush of relief he was safe, but he also was surprised.

"Ha, never lose that surprised look, do you?" Hyrule laughed.

"You're… alive?"

"You are dreaming," Hyrule said calmly. "Of course you look to your memory of me as a guide. I will continue to guide you."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You'll know eventually," Hyrule said. "However, I must warn you, a great evil is going to rise. This evil has destroyed me once, but I was resurrected. Now, he will return and be the cause of that which is evil. I can only hope you have received what the gods have sent the pirates."

Link reached in his belt for the sword. It felt strangely light now. "How do I know I can beat this evil alone? I had aid last time."

"The first step is to wipe the look of fear of your face," Hyrule laughed. "Then you have to search throughout Windfall for a stranger."

"Who will this stranger be?" Link asked, mystified.

"You'll know when the time comes," Hyrule said snidely. "You will also need to meet he who vanquished the evil many years ago."

"Who's that supposed to be?" Link asked again.

"You'll know," Hyrule said. "I can't say too much now. Time is growing short, and time is what you'll need."

Link's eyes sprung open. He'd been dreaming, but he was sure he saw Daphnes as solid as ever. Was the dream real? He heard of these kinds of dreams. Feeling refreshed, he walked upstairs to meet the morning sun.

"Sleep well?" Tetra asked.

"Kind of, but let's get moving," Link said, nodding firmly.


	4. Chapter 4

**Clash of Time and Wind**

**Chapter 4: There's No Way **

The pirate ship, as vast as ever, was approaching the Great Waves Link was talking about. Tetra walked through the ship, only to see Link and Nudge engaged in a sword fight.

"Will you two stop acting like immature children," Tetra smirked. "Link we're getting there, so we might need you."

"Sure," Link said, blocking another swipe. "Just…" CLASH… "Can you tell me when we're _really _there?" CLASH

Tetra shook her head, leaving the two pirates swinging at each other.

"Good, but in a real fight, the enemy would surely seize any opportunity to swipe at you, be careful!" Nudge was telling Link.

It wasn't until half an hour passed when Tetra came back, "If you two are done, we're ready to do what needs to be done."

Link and Nudge joined the group of awed pirates standing at the far left edge of the boat. The waves were abrasive and rough. Link was sure if they smashed into the sides of the ship, the ship would surely break.

"Miss, it's impossible," Nudge said eyes fixed on the waves.

"We can shoot Link across," Gonzo said to Senza.

"No, how'd we get him back?" Senza contradicted. "The waves would sink and kill him."

Link, looking at the waves, said, "There's no way I'm being shot in a barrel again!"

"We didn't come here for nothing, did we?" Tetra complained.

"What I'd say is the waves are very rough, so…"

"Duh, Senza, I think we figured that much!" Zuko said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, which it was.

"I'm just saying that if the waves are this rough, unnaturally rough, then they were summoned here," Senza explained.

"Someone… or something… is over these waves," Link said solemnly and calmly.

"If it's evil…" Tetra began.

"It is… Hyrule told me," Link said. "A dream, Hyrule told me there was an evil. Obviously, this is where the evil resides."

"So we didn't come here for nothing," Zuko said.

"Don't talk to the miss like that!" Gonzo scolded.

"He's right, Gonzo," Tetra said calmly. "Let's set away, we'll drop you off at the nearest island Link."

"I need my boat," Link refused.

"We'll send your boat to you, but we have business to attend to," Tetra said airily.

"Windfall is right there!" Gonzo said, pointing to a speck in the distance.


	5. Chapter 5

**Clash of Time and Wind**

**Chapter 5: Meeting old Friends **

"Good riddance for a while," Tetra smirked.

"Bye, Tets," Link said, smiling sadly, making Tetra go red.

"Don't call me Tets," Tetra said, smiling blushingly.

"Yeah, don't call the miss 'Tets'" Gonzo said angrily as Tetra walked up back on the boat.

"Whatever," Link said rolling his eyes. "I'll give you a call if I need you, alright?"

"You do that," Tetra called from the boat.

Link turned around. There was Windfall Island. This was his favorite island. Everyone here was his friend. Lenzo, his master pictographer was there. Mrs. Marie, the School of Joy teacher was there. The Killer Bees, a gang of four twelve year-olds, were also there. There was also Zuki; his Master Eskimo Salesman was there. It was like his base. It was like his haven.

He grinned and walked in.


	6. Chapter 6

**Clash of Time and Wind**

**Chapter 6: The Legendary Pictograph **

Link made his way uphill to the Pictograph shop and walked in.

"It's my apprentice, Link!" Lenzo exclaimed.

"Hi Lenzo, any Legendary Pictographs," Link asked, grinning.

"Yes, I do have one," Lenzo said breathlessly, reaching into his bag.

Link took it and looked at it. It was astonishing. It was a pictograph of himself; or someone like himself.

It had a small boy with blond hair, green hat, green clothes, and blue eyes. However, his blond hair was parted differently. Who was this young boy?

"I know not who it is," Lenzo said, shaking his head.

"I know a figurine maker at the Forest Haven, maybe he'll know," Link said, reaching into his wallet. "I'll give the usual for it?"

Lenzo took the rupees silently.

"Well, thanks, but I have business with old friends," Link said. "Six months apart, have things to catch up on."

"Goodbye, Link!"

Oh yeah, qwertmuz, thanks for the tip off. That was scary. I'll try to never make a stupid mistake like that again.


	7. Chapter 7

**Clash of Time and Wind**

**Chapter 7: The Killer Bees **

You asked for a long chapter, I give it to you! Enjoy!

As Link walked out the door, closing it behind him, and walking out of town and down the hill, a familiar voice went on behind him, "Hey, bud!"

Link turned around to see Ivan, backed by his faithful Killer Bees, Jin, Jan, and Jun-Roberto.

"Hey, how's it going?" Link asked, smiling slightly.

Link knew The Killer Bees were troublemakers, but he liked them and they were his friends, like the pirates.

"Everythin's goin' fine," Ivan replied. "You still are hangin' with your pirate friends?"

The three behind him laughed, "Find any treasure?" Jun-Roberto asked jokingly, his pig-nose twitching.

"Actually, now you ask it, I did get a little something," Link said, if anything, just a bit smugly. He took out The Great Sword from its golden sheath.

"Oh," went the Killer Bees with awe.

"Wow, where'd you get it?" Jin the Fox asked.

"Miss Tetra, the captain," Link answered. "Like it?"

"We have got to get out more often," Ivan said, awed.

"You four don't ever get out, do you?" Link guessed, putting the sword back in its sheath.

"Actually, last summer, the Killer Bees and I went far out to sea," Ivan corrected. Now it was his turn to be smug.

"We got a boat and"- Jan began.

"Where'd you get the money for that?" Link cut across him, thinking they might've committed few thefts.

"We're the Killer Bees!" Ivan reminded him as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"We don't need money to build a boat!" Jan said.

"We took the stray planks from the sea, washed out ashore," Ivan explained.

"The boat is out by the dock at the back of the town," Jun said. "The Killer Bees Logo is on the sail, which we got from regular cloth. We got Mrs. Marie to sew it in for us."

"But the pole was easy to get," Jan said.

"Washed ashore again, by luck," Jin laughed.

"While we're out though, we hear many things," Ivan said complacently.

"But the piece of information about that evil from the Legend of Time returning eluded our grasp," Jun-Roberto said curtly.

"Th-The Legend of Time, you know it?" Link asked, biting his lips.

"You mean you don't know it?" Ivan asked, surprised.

"I… well I… no, I don't know it in detail," Link confessed.

This is great, Ivan thought. He doesn't know, but we do. We can tell him. We'd be like temporary mentors for him.


	8. Chapter 8

**Clash of Time and Wind**

**Chapter 8: The Legend of Time **

"Alright, we'll tell you," Jan said. "It all began three hundred years ago. This evil called… well something like Genandarf."

"Shut up Jan," Jun-Roberto interrupted.

"Yeah, you don't know how to tell a story," Jin said.

"I'll tell it," Ivan said firmly and leader-like. "Three hundred years ago, a certain evil rose. His name was Ganondorf, but some called him the King of Evil. He declared war on a land that was once Hyrule…

_Ganondorf looked at the ruins of what was once a beautiful village, "Heh, Village Hylia is destroyed."_

_His servant, a tall man, looked down at the ruins with his master, "Still, Lake Hylia remains."_

"_And I still cannot find the sacred Zora's Domain," Ganondorf said, irritated. "But eventually, I will find it. I might never destroy water though, pitifully, but I will take control of this lake." _

"… He thought he could take complete control of the world, starting with the land that was once Hyrule."

"How do you know all this?" Link asked.

"Over the seas, we heard many things," Jin said. "We met a weird looking guy with a large sack on his back. He told us the story."

Ivan cleared his throat, "Anyway…"

"_All of them, dead, all the men, women, and children," Ganondorf said with no pity in his voice._

"_Will this be our base then?" the servant asked. _

"_It is too much into the open," Ganondorf said. "You Aghanhim will find the 'Chosen One' who is said to defeat me using the one thing I can't control, Time."_

"_Yes master," Aghanhim said, bowing and disappearing. _

"… So that was his first crime, and this tribe called the Gerudos worked with him," Ivan finished.

"The Gerudos were his ancestors," Jun reminded him. "He was the first man born to them in a hundred years. Now, the tribe is wiped out, but Ganondorf remains."

"You mean _used to," _Link corrected. "I defeated him again six months ago."

"Yeah, how did you do it, by some stinking typical sword?" Jan taunted.

"No, the Master Sword," Link said smugly.

But soon, he lost the complacent expression.

"That's it?" they all said cohesively. "You'll need the Sword of Evil's Bane."

"That _is _the Sword of Evil's Bane," Link said.

"No it _was," _Ivan corrected. "It's not anymore."

"I turned him to stone!" Link contradicted, quite annoyed. "I saw it myself!"

"Yeah, of course he turned to _stone," _Jin said, rolling his eyes.

"But what if the sword was taken from the statue?" Ivan tested.

"Err…"

"It would disintegrate!" they all yelled.

"He'd return, and what a haven he has!" Jun yelled dramatically.

"Hyrule is his again!" Ivan said.

"Yeah, nice one, Link," Jin said.

"Who'd take it out anyway?" Link tested, trying in vain to contradict them.

"His servant, Aghanhim," replied Ivan.

Link was speechless. He spent the rest of the day in the Windfall Library, looking up on Aghanhim. Was he also immortal like his master?


	9. Chapter 9

**Clash of Time and Wind**

**Chapter 9: The Windfall Library **

Link spent the whole day and most of the next in the Windfall Library at the back of town. He was looking through books on the Legend of Time, the librarian following him. Finally, after reading up on the legend, he turned to the librarian, "Do you have anything about a Wizard called Aghanhim?"

The woman stared into space thoughtfully, "Hmmm. I never heard of that name before. You seem to be looking up the olden legends. You might be looking for a very old name. Aghanhim doesn't ring a bell, I'm sorry."

"I need to find him," Link said urgently.

"Well, there's always the search computer," the librarian said. "Try that. This place has been open for a very, very long time."

Link tried the computer and typed in 'Aganim.'

Searching…

No matches found.

Did you mean, 'Aghanhim?'

Link retyped the word the way the computer spelt it.

Searching…

1 match found.

'_Aghanhim was once a very powerful Wizard who tried pillaging the land of Hyrule. He was accused of murdering Daphnes Nohansen Hyrule, and bringing the King of Evil back from the Dark World. However, both were quickly defeated and the King resurrected by the Hero of Time, who lived near the palace itself ensuring its safety.'_

Link smiled in triumph and relief. Aghanhim was defeated. Ivan was wrong. The Wizard was defeated. There was no way he could've come back. Yes. Link managed to convince himself.

That night, he managed to get some easy sleep. He rolled over peacefully, dreaming of a small boy clothed in green fighting a twin.


	10. Chapter 10

**Clash of Time and Wind**

**Chapter 10: The Depths of Hyrule **

Deep in the depths of Hyrule, there stood a tall and ominous looking mountain. A ring of clouds floated around the peak. Within it though, deep within it, was a pit filled with lava. In the middle was a small platform. On it floated a green, shapeless, spectral spirit.

The spirit shaped itself into a form of a human being. The human shaped spirit looked up at the opening eagerly. Then, the face of the spirit turned around to meet a red clothed man, Daphnes.

Daphnes reached into thin air and a black cloak appeared out of it, "For disguise. Reveal yourself when need be."

The spirit reached out a hand, took it, and spoke with a voice of a kid, "I can… finally… I'm actually… free?"

"The world was quite messy without you around," Daphnes told him. "I guided him throughout his journey. He couldn't have done it without me."

The spirit sighed, "I just want to get out of here!"

"You'll bring order to the world, I'm sure, but you'll need help," Daphnes said warningly. "I'll aid you when need be."

The spirit took the cloak, and before putting it on, took form.

It was…


	11. Chapter 11

**Clash of Time and Wind**

**Chapter 11: The Mysterious Stranger **

Link woke up. He just had a weird dream. He turned his head left to the window of the small house. It was still night. By the looks of it, he had only been asleep for few minutes.

He tried to remember what he had dreamed about. He saw Daphnes in it. He also saw a spirit. He couldn't remember what the spirit said, did, what it took, or even what it looked like! He sighed. It was midnight by the position of the moon.

I guess it wouldn't be a crime to take a snack at the bar, Link thought. He got up, stretched, and put his clothes on. He walked out.

He sat down.

"Beer sir," the waitress offered.

"No thanks, I don't drink," Link said. "But I'll take the snack you offer at this time. I hear it's really good."

"It is," the waitress assured him.

"We'll have the midnight snack!" the waitress yelled to the bar. She then moved over to another table to serve a hooded stranger. The stranger from his dream! If only he could remember anything about him. The memory of his form came back to him though. It was a human form.

The waitress started talking. The figure wasn't sitting too far, so Link could distinctly hear what the waitress was saying.

"Will you have more food sir?"

"No thank you," the figure said in a voice quite unlike the one Link heard in his dream. It was now more of a deep.

"How about some beer?" she asked.

"Same answer as the small boy over there," the figure answered.

So the waitress instead offered him some tobacco. The figure looked at it and said with disgust, "Firstly, some would say I am too young. Secondly, take it away!"

Link thought the figure wasn't anyone he'd like to cross.

"You have to take something sir, you've been sitting here doing nothing all night," the waitress said.

The figure seemed to realize that as well, and said, "I'll take a small chocolate bar."

"That's it?" the waitress said, dispiritedly.

"Yes!"

The waitress seemed to get the message and left. Link gazed at the figure. The figure was looking the other way until they caught each other's eye. Link couldn't see his face. The figure kept his gaze on Link.

"Something interesting about me?" the figure asked.

"No, I'm just looking around," Link replied.

"Well, you seem to be fairly interested in me!" the figure said back.

Link shrugged and looked away, taking his snack from the waitress, who then moved over to serve the figure in the black cloak.

Even though Link kept his eyes off him, the stranger kept his own eyes on Link the rest of the visit in the bar. Eventually though, he left.

Link left about half an hour after the mysterious one did, but even so they met outside the bar and down near the shop stand.

It wasn't a normal meeting. Out of nowhere, a black figure jumped in and attacked with a sword.

Link blocked it and jumped back.

The figure did the same, but jumped at him again without waiting.

Link blocked all the attacks, and did a low swipe.

The figure quickly jumped over it and kicked Link.

Link flew through the air and landed with a thud against the stairs. He screamed in pain.

The figure above him jumped down at him, sword raised high, attempting to slice Link in half!


	12. Chapter 12

**Clash of Time and Wind**

**Chapter 12: The Land of Hyrule **

A cloaked man walked through the fields of the sunken land of Hyrule. He had a goal. He had to do something that will change the world forever.

He approached the magnificent castle; Hyrule Castle. Without apprehension, he walked in. There, in front of him, flat on the ground, was the statue of the accursed Hero of Time. It was already broken and smashed during the last battle. Due to the smashed statue, the passageway was open. He walked down.

Expecting to see the statue of Ganondorf Dragmire, he saw nothing but wasn't disappointed.

"Excellent, as I hoped, a castle for Ganondorf still exists," the cloaked figure said.


	13. Chapter 13

**Clash of Time and Wind**

**Chapter 13: The Statue**

The cloaked figure in black disappeared. He reappeared in front of a tall towering castle and walked in, still without apprehension. It took a while, but he eventually reached the very top where the statue was. There was no way he'd let the world see a new hero, The Hero of Winds.

The statue, as he hoped, was standing there. The stone form of Ganondorf. The cloaked figure reached a hand to the Master Sword resting on Ganondorf's head. He pulled it out.

As soon as he pulled it out, there was a flash of white light. The figure could see nothing. All he could hear was a menacing laugh, "Heh, Heh."

The figure stood back.

"I'm BACK!" a triumphant voice yelled.

_A/N: I know you all hate short chapters, but this story needs them if I'm gonna make cliffhangers. Sorry this one was so short. If I get the time, I'll send in the next soon. Lately, I've been busy. It's the summer holidays you know. _


	14. Chapter 14

**Clash of Time and Wind**

**Chapter 14: The King of Evil**

Immediately, the stone disintegrated leaving Ganondorf, in skin, flesh, and bone once again.

"Ah, finally, always thought I'd get out before long," Ganondorf growled.

The cloaked man smiled evilly. His master was back.

"I can rule Hyrule," Ganondorf said, looking around. "Those pathetic fools made a big mistake defeating me here. Now, I don't have to seek ultimate power to rule this land below.

"How do you plan to rule this land if there's no one to rule?" the figure asked.

"That will be taken care of," Ganondorf said without worry. He looked to his side at the figure; the man who brought him back.

"Ah, my faithful servant," Ganondorf growled. "You have returned to my aid, Aghanhim?"

_A/N: I know it's short. What else am I supposed to do? I need to create cliffhangers in a good way. Long chapters will come, don't worry. _


	15. Chapter 15

**Clash of Time and Wind**

**Chapter 15: The Mysterious Stranger II**

Link walked, deep in conversation with the Killer Bees, down the hill of Windfall. However, they were being spied on.

"Treating a bunch of brats as friends, very close friends," the hooded figure said, spitting. He couldn't believe this. "He got away once, but I am much more powerful than him."

_Don't let jealousy get the better of you, _a voice in his head said. It was his conscience, in the voice of Daphnes.

_What a load of cuckoo crap._

"I'll get him one day, but maybe I'll go a bit easier, seeing he's backed up," the hooded figure plotted from the roof.

"Hey mister, who're you talking to?" a small voice said behind him.

The figure turned. It was a small girl.

"Go away, I'm hatching a scheme to get rid of someone," the figure said back harshly.

When the girl left, the figure jumped down in front of Link and his friends.

"Not you again," Link complained.

"Yes, it's me again, and you can get rid of your little friends now, I have a little thing to settle with you alone!"

"Whatever it is, we have his back," Ivan said threateningly.

"If I wanted, I could destroy you all in an instant," the hooded figure retaliated. "I promise you."

"If it's not fighting you want, what is it?" Link asked scowling.

"For you to lay off the world," the figure said silently. "It's too much for you to handle."

"WHAT!"

"Lay off, you don't know the story, of why Hyrule was doomed, MY LAND was doomed," the figure said dirtily.

"What the…"

"The Hero of Time was never killed, but doomed to immortality in exile and a fiery prison," the hooded figure explained in a somewhat pained voice. "The Hero of Time was in a battle, a duel. It was a year after his triumph against Ganondorf. Still a child, and still innocent, he was defeated mercilessly against his clone, his darkness. Instead of being killed, he was trapped in the depths of Death Mountain!"

"Where the…"

"You might know the tip of it as Dragon Roost Island," the figure said. "Valoo, Rito, they are of course familiar to you."

"But…"

"I am giving you seven days to give this up, and leave it to me!" the figure said. "If you don't, we have a problem!"

The figure disappeared in a whirl of his cloak.

"I am not giving up, there's no way!" Link said firmly.


	16. Chapter 16

**Clash of Time and Wind**

**Chapter 16: Outset Island **

"Well, I'll see you," Link said to the Killer Bees as they waved him goodbye. Link walked up the pirate ship to sail him back to Outset.

"Come back, you hear!" Ivan called back.

"No problem," Link called back. "I'll see you later!"

"Are you going to say an endless goodbye or can we go already," Tetra said behind him.

"Yah, let's go," Link said, turning back as the boat set sail.

As the boat left the borders of Windfall, Link went down to his own cabin.

Link had an enjoyable time on the ship. He had small arguments with Gonzo about whether or not Link liked Tetra on his first day.

"I only think she's a good friend," Link insisted. "She's not my type!"

"I guess that's why she gave you the Great Sword!" Gonzo retaliated.

"Because the Master Sword is gone," Link said. "I need something strong to fight with, and the Great Sword it perfect!"

"That sword was one of the treasures we stole from the group of pirates we competed with at the Forsaken Fortress a year and a half ago," Gonzo said. "She gave you one of our greatest treasures! She likes you!"

Link also had a debate with Senza about Tetra's ability as a leader. It ended with Senza winning the bet as Tetra being a qualified leader.

Five days later, the ship arrived at Outset, where Link found his old boat waiting for him.


	17. Chapter 17

**Clash of Time and Wind**

**Chapter 17: Meeting old Friends **

Link got off the ship and saw them off the coast. After the pirates left, he made his way to his grandma's house where he'd see his sister and his grandma.

On the way though, he had to fortune of running into snot-nosed Zill, and stick carrier Joel.

"Hi Link!" Joel called eagerly.

Link knew the voices of his best friends and turned around happily to find Joel right under his nose. Zill was hurrying to catch up with them as they were walking, deep in conversation.

"So, I pointed my sword at the King of Evil and said, "It's over!" Link said, entertaining the two brothers. "He said to me that he'd destroy me, but the Master Sword turned him to stone, and it's over now."

"It's not like… the evil would come back… is it?" Zill asked, gritting his teeth fearfully.

"Who cares," Joel said over confidently. "If it does, Link can kick its butt, can't you Link?"

Link stayed silent. He decided not to answer. If it wasn't for Tetra turning out to be Princess Zelda and The King of Hyrule coming to their rescue, he would've been killed, he was certain of it. Instead, he asked, "How's my grandma doing, and my sister?"

"They're fine, they both miss you," Zill said.

"Well, they'll be happy to see me back," Link said happily.


	18. Chapter 18

**Clash of Time and Wind**

**Chapter 18: Last Training **

"Thanks grandma," Link said happily. "That was good soup as usual."

"Well, as much as I'd like you to stay longer, Orca is looking forward to doing a training session with you," Granny said.

"Is he?"

"Come back won't you Link?" Aryll asked eagerly as Link walked down the ladder and opened the door.

"I'll come back," Link assured them, closing the door behind him.

He walked across the yard to the master swordsman's house.

"Ah Link, I was looking forward to our next meeting," Orca said happily. "Yet, it is our last."

"What do you mean, 'our last'?"

"You've almost gone above my skill," Orca informed him. "You have one more to do."

"What's that?"

"You must defeat me in combat," Orca said, taking a long sword out. "The first one to cause a cut on the other wins!"

Link looked at Orca, unworried that he might hurt his master. Orca had told him already that he isn't afraid of being hurt.

Orca bowed to Link, who bowed back. The room was big enough for a battle between the two.

Link swung.

Orca jumped and slashed.

Link blocked.

"Wait for your opponent to make the first move," Orca advised. "It gives you split-second information on what his battling techniques are like." Orca pulled away from the sword wrestle and swung at him.

Link did a back flip over it, and landed on the shelf. He did jumped off the shelf and struck his sword in a vertical slice against Orca.

Orca blocked and parried the attack, which was evaded by Link, who did a horizontal swipe and jumped back.

Orca jumped over it and blocked another swipe, "The backward roll was excellent, but you can't master a forward roll. Your jump back gave you the disadvantage. Now, there's a perfect distance. Can you do this? Orca jumped high in the air and did a roll and kicked Link to the ground before landing, sword on Link's neck threateningly.

"We are not aiming for death," Orca breathed triumphantly. "However, if I had I had a heart of stone, you would've been killed! I am afraid you are still my student!"


	19. Chapter 19

**Clash of Time and Wind**

**Chapter 19: The Mysterious Stranger III **

"I lost the match," Link said sadly to Joel, who was once again walking closely behind him.

"But, you can beat him, I know you can," Joel said persistently.

"See Joel, you can't win them all," Link said. "You win some, you lose some. Orca is my trainer, and the best around. If he wielded the Master Sword, he'd have beaten Ganondorf easily."

"But, he's not the hero, you are," Joel said firmly. "I know you're the best." Suddenly, Joel had an inspired, eager look on his face. "Hey Link, we're the same age aren't we? Can you train me?"

Link was surprised. "Train you," he repeated.

"Please, I want to be like you," Joel begged. "I could be your sidekick."

"I"-

Before Link could answer, there was a flash of a black cloak and Link was smacked to the ground again, and Joel was being strangled!

Link got up to see the hooded figure strangling his friend, "Leave him alone!"

"Give me what you wield, and I'll obey!" the figure said harshly.

"I have nothing you want!"

"LIAR!" the figure yelled. He let go of Joel, who gasped for breath on the ground. The figure jumped and did a forward somersault for Link. Before Link could grasp his sword, the hooded figure seized his hand, the one yielding the Triforce of Courage! Both hands glowed gold and the Triforce of Courage next shined in the figure's hand. The figure did a backward somersault back.

"GIVE IT BACK!" Link yelled. "YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT THE HELL YOU'RE DOING!"

"I believe I do!" the figure said. "I got what I want, but you're lucky I won't kill you."

"All you want is the Triforce, why, why do it all yourself?"

"You've no idea why you wield it," the figure said harshly. "The Triforce is my mark as a hero. Just because I left Hyrule for another village, doesn't mean the Triforce splits. Do you have any idea why it split? Huh? It split because I was defeated! I was defeated and instead of being killed, was trapped forever in the depths of Death Mountain, a mountain you may now know as Dragonroost! When I disappeared from the face of the earth, the Triforce split, and I was powerless, or it would've never happened! Hyrule would never have been sunk! You'd be living on land, LAND! No, you're too used to living on a lonely little island out at sea, no land anywhere in sight except that of other little islands. It's not the way it's meant to be!"

"It was fate," Link said simply and calmly. "The God's wanted this to happen."

"But they wouldn't send an evil on a true hero, to destroy his life, and bring darkness to the world, NEVER!"

"I fought hard for this," Link argued. "I was recognized at the Temple of the Gods!"

"You mean the topmost tower of the Temple of Time!"

Link stepped back in surprise. This satisfied the figure. "Humph, as I thought. You lost the Triforce, it's mine now!"

With that, he dealt Link a powerful blow, and sent him to the ground again. It was over. Link's days as a hero were over.


	20. Chapter 20

**Clash of Time and Wind**

**Chapter 20: The Clash of Time and Wind **

"Leave me alone, and give me the Triforce back!" Link demanded.

The figure approached him calmly. "I am the true wielder, I cannot!"

"You aren't, the true one is dead!" Link said. "I am the chosen one to have it, you don't understand."

"I understand everything perfectly well," the figure said. "But he is not dead. He is alive. I am the TRUE wielder of the Triforce of Courage!"

Link gasped as the figure pulled back his hood. There stood a boy his own height. The boy, like Link, wore green and a collection of weapons in his green shirt. However, the boy looked sad. For anything he might've appeared to Link, he looked miserable.

"Y-You're the Hero of Time," Link stuttered. "You're the original Hero, I thought you were dead!"

"The Triforce is mine, I belong to it," the boy said in a voice similar to Link's. "I need it!"

Link didn't answer.

"You don't understand, it belongs to me," the boy said tearfully. "I went through dangerous perils to get it!"

"I went through terrible perils to get this as well," Link said defensively.

"All you had to do was fish in the sea, at the spot you knew a fragment would be!" the boy yelled. "I fought long and hard, just to lose everything with this fragment left!"

"If you just told me"-

"I can't trust you!" the boy yelled. "I don't know you. I don't trust you therefore. Think about it!"

"I can't lay off the world though," Link said.

"You have to, because what is to become of this world is what Ganondorf wanted, yet for a batter cause!" the boy said, wiping his tears. "I want Hyrule back! With Hyrule back, the people of Hyrule will reawaken! They'll return from eternal slumber and awaken. I want my friends back. The Kokiri, Zora's, Hylians."

"What, no this is the land of the Great Sea," Link said, shocked. "If you're going to use this Triforce to drain the sea, I won't let you!"

"I'll have to do it then!" the boy said, raising his sword. "There's no way I'm letting my home land sink for good. It's meant to come back!"

They clashed swords.

"The Great Sea belongs to everyone," Link said, breathlessly fighting the sword wrestle.

"Oh… no… it does not," the boy replied. He broke away and sent another slash.

Link strafed to the side and did a low swipe.

The boy did a low block and threw a punch at Link, who went flying back in pain. "A weakling, this is what the Great Sea looks to? Nothing like I used to be!"

"Hah, the war is won, and I didn't have to lift a finger!" Ganondorf said triumphantly, watching them fight through a small pool of water. I love the way this is going!"

"But, both heroes are back!" Aghanhim protested.

"Ah, my friend, they might be back, but they're wasting time on each other to pay the slightest attention to me!" Ganondorf said happily. "They don't even know of my return! None do! They are oblivious to the fact, as is the rest of the Sea. Hyrule _will_ return, but in my favor. It's all over!"


End file.
